The design of a passenger compartment for a motor vehicle is well-known in particular for passenger automobiles. The lower cover of the dashboard is exclusively fastened to the dashboard itself. The fastening is performed in the front and rear areas of the cover, each in relation to the orientation of the vehicle in the travel direction during forward travel.
Because of the existing quality requirements, foot wells of vehicles are typically designed having carpets. In addition, insulation may be provided to optimize the noise behavior in the vehicle interior. In vehicles which are provided with a central tunnel, the carpets of the foot wells are raised up laterally on the central tunnel.
Actuation pedals are located in the foot well of the driver. The disadvantage is often to be noted here that the carpet, which is to be fastened behind the pedals and is slotted for this purpose in the area of its upper end, detaches and catches between the pedals. To prevent this, a separate fastening of the carpet is to be provided in this area, for example, using separate clips. This requires an increased component and mounting outlay.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to specify a mounting of a lower cover for a dashboard in a motor vehicle which is simple and also reliable and rapid to mount. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.